Sam Hates Happy
by MissSeddieFreakk
Summary: After Sam does a really bad school prank,Sam is sent to her Aunts house and a really small town called Happy. Will she like it here? or will she try to leave many times? A Sam Story
1. Chapter 1

**Got This At Social Studies working on a map. Random right? So Yeah the plot is Sam is popular and thinks she When she gets into trouble by who she THOUGHT was her BF(cause she told the teacher something bad about Sam) Sam is sent back to her hometown of Happy, has to face the worst summer of her life. This is a iCarly dont read this story if ur gonna be mean about it. Thanks! -SeddiePrincess**

**Sams Pov**

I walk into school Monday morning,trying to remember _why _I was sent to Earth. Not to beat Freddie Up. I just dont know. I head to my locker and see my best friends Carly & Freddie head towards me.

"Hey Sam" Carly says to me. Im not paying attention. "Sam." Still Not paying attention. "Sam!" I look at them. "WHAT!" I yell loudly. I was freaking mad at my mom. She wouldnt tell me why when I was little i was beaten which made me who I am today. A Bully. I never wanted to be the Bully. I was just like Melanie when I was 7. A good girly girl. A Mini Carly. I was getting robbed alot at the time by strangers. I didnt know what to do except cry. I would go to the park with Melanie and I would cry and she would hang out with her friends,pretending nothing was wrong.

"Sorry Sam. So What did u have for Lunch?" I forgot that this was Carly,My best friend and yelled at her,"Wow! I wished I had lunch! I had NOTHING! Cuss I got into a fight with someone! GOSH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then I grabbed my Math Book and headed to Math. I head into class and see Matthew. Carlys crush. And Mine. Kinda. I go into the classroom and sit next to Matthew.

"Hey Matt" I say smiling. "Hey Sam" He says,smiles at me,and turns back around."So Are You and Kandy? You know? Still going out?". He turns around and before he could answer,the teacher, comes in and everyone turns around. He looks at me and I get a little worried. ". A word out in the hall. Untill I return,NO TALKING! Lets go!" He opens the door and I come with him with my binder. "Yeah?" I say. ". Please go down to the Office" He gives me a pass and I say "Why? I didnt do anything!","You broke into the schools lock and stole over $700k!" How Did THEY Find out?

"FINE!" I grab it then head down to the office. I sit there for like three hours! i get really bored! UGH! I walk into the office..finally. Then I sit down. Oh Chizz. My Mom is there. I sit down and look at my feet.

"Sam? Did You Do this?" I look up "yes"

After a long talk i get to leave and go home. On the way home this is how the convo went.

Mom: So why did u do this?

Me: *shrugs* I felt like it.

Mom: I Think u should go to Happy and Move with ur Aunt Danielle and Uncle Andrew.

Me: Never happeinning!

Mom: Too Bad! Your going! I already made the plans!

Me: Whatever.

We get home and I run into my room and slam my door shut. I think about the first time I met my dad.

-Flashback-

_I walk into the living room and see a guy i dont know standing there with my mom. "hi?" I say tringing to not get hurt._

_"Hi." He says to me. "Sam,this is ur dad." Dad? "I have no dad" I say "Who r u?" I yell really loud._

_"Honey,indoor voice" He says to me "YOUR NOT MY DAD!" I yell to him then run upstairs and slam my door hard._

_-End-_

I slamed it just like now. I soon fall asleep. I wished it was winter but its MONTHS away.

-NEXT WEEK-

I go into carlys apt. "Im gonna miss u carly" "You will see me next summer" I smile "Maybe" "SAM! COME ON!" "Gotta go" I hop in the car. "Bye!" I yell to Carly and that was the last time I saw her. As a friend.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. Enjoy it! i dont own iCarly.**

Sams POV

I get out of the car and go to my aunts door. I knock on it. Well My mom does. Im listening to music and not paying attention. My aunt comes out and says "PAM!" Then hugs her. She looks at me. I smile. Then go back to my music. "Come in!" I come in with my mom and i sit on the couch. Then look around. Im not paying attention to them but they keep looking at me. "Come On Sam,lets go to ur room",I get up and say "Sure" then I follow her into a room. Its ugly. "Heres u go! Lets go get some tea Pam while Sam unpacks!" Then drags her away. I go into the room and slam it shut and lay on the bed. It pops and I scream. "You okay Sam?" "Yeah" I get up then say "I think the bed broke" She grabs me "Yeah its been broke." Then Shes leaves. I gasp then stomp my foot. I start unpacking my stuff,then I finish about 3 hours later. I said goodbye to my mom 2 hours ago. I grab my purse,grab $50 out of my aunts bag,then leave.

But She Stops me. "Where you going?" she says annoyingly. "Out." She says "Go to ur room" I head towards the door "Yeah right" Then I grab her keys. She comes over to me and grabs the keys and locks them up. "I said go to bed!" I yell "GIVE ME THE KEYS!" She yells no. Then I walk out mad and she comes after me.I see someone pull up towards the driveway. Great. Taylor.

"Hey Honey!" My aunt yells to her and she comes to me and ignores me and ignores her. I just go towards her car. With her keys. I stole them back.

"SAM! GET OUT NOW!" She yells at me. "NO!" I yell at her,then I put the keys in then drive away. I go to a party.

-Next Morning-

"Sam" She yells at me."Sam!" She comes into the room. "SAM!"

"Yeah?" She lays the news paper down. "You went to NY!"

I grab my bowl and put it in the sink "Yup" I sit on the couch "and it was a blast!"

She leaves the room. Taylor Comes into the room. "Morning" She says to me.

"Sup" I say. "Doing anything today?" She asks "?" "Well Wanna go to the mall today and meet cute guys?"

"Sure"

-At the mall-

We head towards the food court,but i cant get any food. I see a couple of cute guys. Me and her head over there and she talks to this guy and i just stand there. The guy had a friend. A cute guy. I just stand there and smile at him. "Hey wanna get something to eat?" The guy askes Taylor. "Sure" She says then leaves me. The other guy stands there and looks at me. "So You new here? Ive never seen u here b4." I smile "Yeah,I came here for the summer." I say then sit down. He sits down to me. "Where u from?" I smile "Seattle" "Kewl,So I was wondering if u wanted a tour" "Where?" "Just around town."

I stand up. "Yeah I would love it." "Kewl! Lets go!" "Okay" Then we head off. He shows me everywhere. The . A karoke place called "Sing Till U Die" and its like a club. Then I have to go. "I gotta go" "Okay,hey can I have ur number?"

"Sure. Its 806-394-2959" I love him. So cute also. I get home and I see my Aunt(whos name is Ashley) looking at me.

"Out." She goes to me and tells me something.

"We need to talk." I look at her worried. Then Sit down on the chair.

"Your mom needed to tell u has cancer." I hop out of my seat. "WHAT?HOW!" I start yelling at her.

"She had it since last 2 months" I gasp."She didnt tell you because she didnt want to worry you" I interupt her. "My mom tells me everything! Im doing poorly at school and i never have hw! how can i not be worried! and she tells me this! i need to call her and cuss her out!" I grab my phone and dial her #.

She grabs it."Pam is dead!" I gasp. "NO SHES NOT!" She grabs me."She died last night." I run up to my room. Then I jump into it.

It got broke but fixed earlyier. I cry so hard. Then I fall asleep. My Mom was dead and my life just got 30% worse.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_

**Enjoy it? My bff is kinda watching this and waiting so i gotta make this fast! BYE! REVIEW PLZZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3. Enjoy it! DONT OWN NICK OR ICARLY!**

I wake up. Its like 10. I head downstairs. I see my aunt making me fatcakes. Yum. Im not in the mood to eat thought.

"Hey" she says "You hungry?" I shake my head as a no. I wanted my mom to come and hold me again,just like when I saw 6.

I grab my bag and head to Mels. I go in her house and see her kissing her boyfriend,which is my ex. I was so mad,I slam the door and run outside. I sit on the steps and start sobbing. I see Melanie come sits next to me. "Ok,Whats wrong Sammy?" She says to me. I couldnt speak. "How can I not be upset Mel! Tell how can I not be upset when your in your house,kissing my ex! and extra! Mom died 2 days ago! Tell me now how i can not be upset!" I yell at her. I sob some more. She puts her arm around me and says,"I didnt know he was your ex. You should of told me." I look at her. "I tried but you wouldnt shut up about him! You shouldnt be dating him because he will hurt you! See these?" I show these bruises I got from Parker. "Parker Hit me,everday for weeks." I confess."I finally broke up with him,and he sexually assulted me." The more I confess,the more I sob. By the end of the story,Im sobbing so much. "Dont let him,or moms dead get to you. Your tougher then this Sam. Just keep your mind wide open." She kisses me on the forhead. "Im sorry about Parker,Ill go talk to him,go get some rest at Aunt Megans. Ill call you later." She gets up and I head to the house. Shes on the phone.

I put my bag on the table and try to head upstairs to sleep,but she stops me. "What?" i ask. "I have someone who wants to talk to you." she says handing me the phone. "Fine" I say then answer the phone. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey Puckett!" I hear a sweet soft voice on the end of the phone."Carly?" I ask. "Yup! Hows Happy?" She asks. "Not so new in seattle?" I ask. She dosent tell me anything,she just says this to me in a mean,rude voice. "Im sorry Sam,Its peaceful without you and Freddie are dating,doing iCarly is moreeee fun! and oh yeah! One more thing before I leave. I told you liked him and he just laughed! Oh and I told that you stole 7,000 dollars from the teacher bank the day you left." I gasp. "YOU told HIM!" I yell at her. She laughs and says "Not so thought now? Huh Sam? Bye Bye gotta go Sammy. I gotta go make love to Freddie. Yourr NEVER-GOING-TO-BE-LOVER! haha!" She hangs up and all I can do is gasp. I throw the phone down and break it into tiny pieces. I yell while doing that "ROTT IN HELL CARLY SHAY YOU LITTLE MOTHERFU****!"

I run upstairs and lock the door and cry into my pillow. I look at me and Carlys old iCarly memories. I delete them all. Except one. Me and Freddie are huggin and i give him a wedgie. I laugh then close my phone. I see Katie come in and she looks at me like 'wtf r u doing slut?" I just look at here. "What are you doing Kate?" I ask her. She dosent respond,just giggles. I go over to her and closes her laptop. "Can I help you?" She says. "Um I asked what you were doing" I say. She smiles. "I was doing None of your business,you little SLUT! God! Why did you move in with us! I fucking hate you little slut!" She giggles again at her friends text then heads downstairs. OK i am sick and tired of her attitude! I grab a TV remote and throw it at her head. She falls down the stairs. "SAM! WTF!" She yells at me. My aunt megan saw it and yells for me to go downstairs and that we all need to talk. Ok Its about time i tell her mom she called me a what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for lack of this series. Review nicely plz! BYE!**

**Sams POV**

Aunt Megan sits me and Katie down at a table. I look at Katie,and she looks at me. She fakes smiles. I do the same. "Ok! What the hell is going on!" she yells at me and Katie, "Sam go first" Then she sits down. Before I can speak Katie interupts me,"See! Sam is ALWAYS going first! You dont even care about me! Shes a SLUT! She dances on 3 guys! I saw her! I just w-" I interupt her,"Im not a SLUT! Your the whore! Your the one sneaking out at midnight to have sex with your baddy boy boyfriend!". She gasps. "At least I have a life! Your the one who is too lazy to even cook bacon! Because I know Carly! Shes my cuz! NOT YOURS!" I gasp now. "She WAS my BFF! Now you AND Carly are WHORES! You are 18 yrs old! GET A JOB! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" I yell. I gasp at what I said then I run upstairs.

Aunt Megan comes after me. Katie just leaves the house,taking her moms keys.

"Are you okay sam?" she asks me. I just grab my suitcase. " dont have to take care of me anymore." I grab some clothes and stuff them in my bag. She grabs my hand. "Sam,listen,Katie is just upset because her father left her 2 years ago. We have had a lot of problems almost did suicide. Please stay for me." I sigh. "Fine" Then I put my suitcase on the floor.

Later in the night when everyone is asleep,I grab my suitcase and write a note that says

_"Dear Katie and Aunt Megan,_

_Im very sorry but I just cant live here. I went to stay with my friend Freddie. I Will be back in a few days. _

_Love you both very much._

_~Sammy AKA Sam"_

I wasent really coming back. I was going to Freddies because we had talked the night before. I get into his car and I sigh. "Lets go" I say quietly. "You okay?" He asks me. I shrug. Someway my mind was brainwashed. My mind wasnent the same from a month ago. I was running away,but for a good reason. To get away from Katie and all this drama. "Go" I say. Once he starts the car,I fall asleep,because it is 3 am.

In the morning,I help Freddie move the place around. Me and him had to share A bed. Ughh. I lay on the bed and think. "Freddie,maybe this was the wrong decison. Moving in with you. Katie was just making me really mad. and annoyed." He sits besides me. "Yeah,I never thought you would want to move in with me." He stares at me. I look at him. He grabs my hand. I get closer. and closer. Then in one moment,one chance,I kiss him right on the lips. We finally pull away. "I hope it wasnt all for this" I grab his hand. "Thanks Freddie" Then I get up and head to the bathroom. Walking away from my true Benson. The geek I had loved since 6th grade.


End file.
